Promise
by MitzvahRose
Summary: Everything has an end to it. Or does it? A group of familiar digimon may just find out that statement is not necessarily true. Sequel to "Just you Wait" and a new Digimon Tamers ending. They left it wide open, so why not? I should also add that "Scar Stories" gave me inspiration. :)


I decided to continue "Just you Wait" after all, only as a new story, to show the other one is just a prequel to this one.

_Yaamon:_ Grr... let's just get on wit' tha story and more awesomeness from me!

_Me:_ *Sweatdrops*

_Takato:_ Just so you guys know, we're not out of the story either, just taking a break.

_Me:_ Yup! Thanks for reminding me Takato~

_Rika:_ Hmph! I reminded him...

_Me:_ Oh! Than you too Rika! ^-^

_Henry:_ *Sighs* Anyways, on with the story!

_Gigimon and Calumon:_ **YAY!**

* * *

**_A Promise will be kept...  
_****_...Friends reunited...  
_****_and a family returned.  
_**

_Digital Field: shortly after the digimon departed_

_Tap, tap, tap…_

The eight **_digimon _**padded their way through the darkness. Bleary eyed, they tried to hold back tears. Some did it to try and comfort their friends, while others to appear brave. Even happy-go-lucky Calumon… even his ears drooped. For once, he understood the severity of the situation. Only one strode forward with a purpose, urging his friends onward, helping when needed. And that was Guilmon's de-digivolved form—Gigimon.

As they forced themselves to continue their trek, strange, blue symbols began to float by that the In-Trainings and single Mega recognized as binary code. Gigimon's eyes brightened and he waited for the others to catch up. Once the stragglers had joined him, the group looked at their surroundings, numb. Gigimon was the first to break the silence, "We're almost there!"

Impmon—now Yaamon—grumbled, "Not like it matters…"

Gigimon blinked, ignorant, "What do you mean, Impmon?" He chirped in his overly squeaky voice.

The digimon that was once Terriermon sighed, looking down, "Moumantai…"

The former Deva looked at her twin regretfully, "Thou will not be able to speak with them again… and thy only just met her…."

Gigimon frowned, concerned, "Of course we will! Takato promised!"

Yaamon rounded on him, "I hate ta do this to ya, Pineapplehead, but we won't be seeing them again. That was tha last time. Capiech? That's it—done for! You get it? Takato. Was. WRONG!" His voice cracked on that last word, and he tried to hide it, raising his voice, his accent intensifying due to his mood, "We won't eva beh goin' back ta dat world 'cause of tha stupid D-Reaper! Ai, Mako, an'… Jeri… gone…!" This only seemed to make the others feel worse. They all knew it was true, but it was an entirely different thing to actually say it, almost as though you were admitting to fate.

Gigimon, cheerful as ever, shook his head, "No. Takato promised." He repeated as though that one phrase solved everything.

Yaamon would have thrown his hands into the air if he had any. He bit back a retort, knowing there was no point, and that would only make things worse. "Guilmon… ya have way too much faith in 'im.…" He muttered.

MarineAngemon, their lone Mega, sighed, blowing one of his petite, heart fashioned bubbles. "Pu puu."

Kapurimon—Guardromon—bobbed up and down in a nodding motion, "He is right. There is no point in complaining over something we cannot change."

What was once Cyberdramon, now resembling the head of his Rookie form, nodded, not knowing how else to contribute.

Yaamon grumbled, deciding to just ignore everyone and continue hopping. Viximon, still with Renamon's personality, sighed. She padded over to the distraught, young imp, hoping to comfort him in some way so he wouldn't blow anything up.

After that, the group padded, floated, bounced, or bobbed on in silence, the symbols becoming persistent; they often passed by, occasionally brushing up against one of the small Mons as they wordlessly traveled through the darkness.

Abruptly, the small group was forcibly separated; they fizzled in and out of existing, before being tossed in different directions, randomly hanging suspended in midair. Calumon, Kapurimon, and MarineAngemon yelped, startled, Calumon waving his legs frantically. In contrast the others just blinked and nodded in remembrance, some still a little jarred. A few let out small gasps. Soon, Calumon was flipping through the air, back to his regular old, happy self.

Their forms fizzed again as Gummymon (Terriermon) floated past, eyes closed in a philosophical manner, "Huh… another data surge. Is it the same _every _time we come here?"

His darkly colored twin nodded, "Yes. This is how everything and everyone enters and exits thy Digital World… though some do not notice. In thou's case, thy left with Grani, and thus were given a…" She groped for a word.

"Free pass?" Gummymon supplied.

"Exactly," She replied. You may have noticed she was still struggling with her old fashioned accent.

Grinning, Calumon spread his arms out and did a corkscrew, what they just said completely bypassing him, "Weee..aaaaahh…eeeeeaaay! Hahahaha! Guilmon! This is fun~!"

Gigimon grinned at him, breast stroking over, "Haha, yah, it is!"

The other In-Trainings sweat-dropped, Yaamon continuing to grumble as he was flipped upside-down, his oversized ears hanging comically. Viximon just sighed, on her side, petite ears and tail drooping to her left. She closed her eyes, "I believe we have already gone through this."

Kapurimon frowned, steadying himself after a few tries (he was lucky to be supposedly right-side-up), "What do you mean?"

"Yah… which way's up? And the bottom…?" MarineAngemon chirped, though it came out as, "Pu… pih pupu? Pihpa…?" They looked to Kapurimon and he swiftly, translated.

Viximon shook her head, "It's all the same. Up or down depends on you."

Yaamon snorted, across from her, "Well that just clears things right up, now doesn't it?" He closed his eyes with a grunt.

Gigimon playfully grinned, "All we need to do is decide a direction, right Renamon?" Viximon simply nodded.

Yaamon opened one eye, "So… will someone please just call _A FREAKIN' __**DIRECTION!?**_"

Hopmon, the digimon who resembled Monodramon, grinned, "How about…" He paused, and then pointed his cone-shaped head to his right—also known as Viximon's left, Gigimon's down, and Gummymon's backwards diagonal, "That way!"

Viximon opened her eyes, "Oh dear."

"Eh?" Guess which purple, annoying blob asked.

Kokomon (Lopmon) blinked while her twin winced, "Here we go again."

MarineAngemon floated over, "Puu, pu pi?"

Kapurimon's frown deepened, "What do yo-!" That was all he got out before they started falling. It was as if the whole world just tilted and gravity decided they had had their fun.

"_Waaaaaaahhh!_"

"_Mou-man- tai!_"

"**_REALLY?!_**"

"Yay!"

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? Hope it was okay! And sorry about it being so short... T.T

_Davis:_ Don't sweat it!

_Me:_ Huh? Davis? How'd you get here?

_Davis:_ Oh, uh... wrong story! *Leaves quickly*

_Viximon:_ That was... odd.

_Me:_ *Just nods, blinking*

_Lopmon:_ *Sighs* Gigimon!

_Gigimon:_ *Jumps in through an open window, ecstatic* Be sure to leave a review!

_Gummymon:_ *Flies through after him* Ya, what he said!

_Me:_ Well... 'till next time then! *Waves*


End file.
